hex_34fandomcom-20200215-history
Microsoft Outlook Error Codes
GENERAL ERRORS 0x800CCC00 LOAD SICILY FAILED - Authentication did not load. #Try closing and restarting Outlook express #If still getting same error, wait 20-30 minutes for a server reset of your account then try again #It could be a corruption of the user account in Outlook Express. Try setting up a second identity and see if it works 0x800CCC01 INVALID CERTIFICATE CONTENT #Get your certificate re-issued by your authority server 0x800CCC02 INVALID CERTIFICATE DATE #Get your certificate re-issued by your authority server 0x800CCC03 USER ALREADY CONNECTED #You may be logged in on another machine. Close all connections on all machines, wait 20-30 minutes and try again #Some mail servers will not recognise an improper disconnection. This will result in the account being 'Poplocked'. Either wait 20-30 minutes for it to time out or get somebody to shell into the mail server and stop the mail task that is running on the account. This can normally only be done with accounts that have UNIX shells #If you are not logged in on another machine or poplocked then someone may be using/downloading from your account or something is wrong with your account 0x800CCC04 CONN 0x800CCC05 NOT CONNECTED TO SERVER #Can you get web pages? If so, you may have the wrong mail server typed in your account settings or the server may be down #If you cannot get web pages then hang up and try connecting again #Reboot the computer and try again #If it's still not working and you are not getting any web pages, then data may not be moving across the network properly. Check DNS numbers, remove and then reinstall TCP/IP in Control Panel > Network. 0x800CCC06 CONN SEND 0x800CCC07 WOULD BLOCK 0x800CCC08 INVALID STATE 0x800CCC09 CONN RECV 0x800CCC0A MESSAGE DOWNLOAD INCOMPLETE #This is a possible corruption of the pop3uidl file. Close the Internet connection and all programs. Search for the file 'pop3uidl and delete it. Reconnect and it should work #Repeat step 1 with a reboot before you check your mail again #You may have a corrupt or a very large file attachment on the mail server. Large file attachments, mail that are missing headers or mail that do not conform to the mail RFC's can cause this 0x800CCC0B SERVER OR MAILDROP IS BUSY #Try to retrieve e-mail about once every 5 minutes. Alternatively, call your ISP help desk to make sure that the server hasn't crashed #You may be logged in on another machine. Close all connections on all machines, wait 20-30 minutes and then try again #Some mail servers will not recognise an improper disconnection. This will result in the account being 'Poplocked'. Either wait 20-30 minutes for it to time out or get somebody to shell into the mail server and stop the mail task that is running on the account. This can normally only be done with accounts that have UNIX shells #If you are not logged in on another machine or poplocked then someone may be using/downloading from your account or something is wrong with your account 0x800CCC0C NOT INIT 0x800CCC0D CANT FIND HOST - Cannot locate server #This error can appear if you have 'notify me if there are any new newsgroups' selected but don't have a news account set up. Go to TOOLS > OPTIONS > GENERAL TAB and untick this option. #If Norton Antivirus is installed then read this article. #Can you get web pages? If so then you may just have the wrong mail server typed into your account details or the server may be down #If you cannot get web pages then hang up and try connecting again #Reboot the computer and try again #If it's still not working and you are not getting any web pages, then data may not be moving across the network properly. Check DNS numbers, remove and then reinstall TCP/IP in Control Panel > Network. 0x800CCC0E FAILED TO CONNECT - Cannot connect to server #This error can appear if you have 'notify me if there are any new newsgroups' selected but don't have a news account set up. Go to TOOLS > OPTIONS > GENERAL TAB and untick this option. #If Norton Antivirus is installed then read this article. #Can you get web pages? If so then you may just have the wrong mail server typed into your account details or the server may be down #If you cannot get web pages then hang up and try connecting again #Reboot the computer and try again #If it's still not working and you are not getting any web pages, then data may not be moving across the network properly. Check DNS numbers, remove and then reinstall TCP/IP in Control Panel > Network. 0x800CCC0F CONNECTION DROPPED #The modem or network cable was disconnected. If this happens frequently then try updating the modem drivers or adding an Init string. Possible cause may be line noise. 0x800CCC10 INVALID ADDRESS - Address not known on server #Check the spelling in the TO: field of the e-mail. Delete the old message from the Outbox and then try it again. 0x800CCC11 INVALID ADDRESS LIST - Mailing list not known on the server #Check the spellings of the address list and try it again. #Check with the administrator (if any) to see if you have the correct access to the list from the terminal you are using. 0x800CCC12 SOCKET READ ERROR - Unable to send Winsock request #Remove the TCP/IP protocol and reinstall it. In windows, go into Network from the Control Panel. NOTE: You may need your Windows CD for this task! 0x800CCC13 SOCKET WRITE ERROR - Unable to read Winsock #This error sometimes appears when trying to download e-mails with an attachment. Having software such as Netnanny installed can cause this to happen. Disabling the software can resolve this error. #Remove the TCP/IP protocol and reinstall it. In windows, go into Network from the Control Panel. NOTE: You may need your Windows CD for this task! 0x800CCC14 SOCKET INIT ERROR - Unable to initialise Winsock. #Remove the TCP/IP protocol and reinstall it. In windows, go into Network from the Control Panel. NOTE: You may need your Windows CD for this task! In Windows XPsp2 and later open a command prompt and type "netsh winsock reset". 0x800CCC15 SOCKET CONNECT ERROR - Unable to open Windows socket #Remove the TCP/IP protocol and reinstall it. In windows, go into Network from the Control Panel. NOTE: You may need your Windows CD for this task! 0x800CCC16 INVALID ACCOUNT - User account not recognised #Check the spelling of the account name and re-enter the password taking care to spell it correctly. 0x800CCC17 USER CANCEL #You have pressed the cancel button #You may have mail that are missing headers, mail that does not conform to the mail RFC's or a corrupt or very large file attachment on the mail server. #If you pressed cancel because it is taking a long while or is timing out then the pop3uidl file may be corrupted. Close your Internet connection and all other programs. Find and delete the file, pop3uidl, reconnect and try it again. #If still the same error then repeat step 3, and reboot before trying to check the mail again. 0x800CCC18 SICILY LOGON FAILED - Logon attempt failed #Check account information, making sure account is not case sensitive, close Outlook Express, restart the computer and try reconnecting. #Create a different identity and see if it will logon on from this identity with the same information. #Make sure the account is still active with the ISP and that the ISP is not having an e-mail outllook. 0x800CCC19 TIMEOUT #This is a possible corruption of the pop3uidl file. Close the Internet connection and all programs. Search for the file 'pop3uidl and delete it. Reconnect and it should work #Repeat step 1 with a reboot before you check your mail again #You may have a corrupt or a very large file attachment on the mail server. Large file attachments, mail that are missing headers or mail that do not conform to the mail RFC's can cause this 0x800CCC1A SECURE CONNECT FAILED - Unable to connect using SSL #Your ISP may not require an SSL connection. Turn off SSL in the e-mail account properties and try again POP3 ERRORS 0x800420CB POP3 NO STORE - Mail cannot be stored on server 0x800CCC90 POP3 RESPONSE ERROR - Client response invalid 0x800CCC91 POP3 INVALID USERNAME - Invalid username or username not found 0x800CCC92 POP3 INVALID PASSWORD - Password not valid for account 0x800CCC93 POP3 PARSE FAILURE - Unable to interpret response 0x800CCC94 POP3 NEED STAT - STAT command required 0x800CCC95 POP3 NO MESSAGES - No messages on the server 0x800CCC96 POP3 NO MARKED MESSAGES - No messages marked for retrieval 0x800CCC97 POP3 POPID OUT OF RANGE - Message ID out of range SMTP ERRORS 0x800CCC60 SMTP RESPONSE ERROR - Invalid response 0x800CCC61 SMTP UNKNOWN RESPONSE CODE - Unknown error code 0x800CCC62 SMTP 500 SYNTAX ERROR - Syntax error returned 0x800CCC63 SMTP 501 PARAM SYNTAX - Parameter syntax incorrect 0x800CCC64 SMTP 502 COMMAND NOTIMPL - Command not implemented 0x800CCC65 SMTP 503 COMMAND SEQ - Improper command sequence 0x800CCC66 SMTP 504 COMMAND PARAM NOTIMPL - Command not implemented 0x800CCC67 SMTP 421 NOT AVAILABLE - Command not available 0x800CCC68 SMTP 450 MAILBOX BUSY - Mailbox is locked and busy 0x800CCC69 SMTP 550 MAILBOX NOT FOUND - Mailbox not found 0x800CCC6A SMTP 451 ERROR PROCESSING - Error processing request 0x800CCC6B SMTP 551 USER NOT LOCAL - User mailbox is known but mailbox not on this server 0x800CCC6C SMTP 452 NO SYSTEM STORAGE - No space to store messages 0x800CCC6D SMTP 552 STORAGE OVERFLOW - Storage limit exceeded 0x800CCC6E SMTP 553 MAILBOX NAME SYNTAX - Invalid mailbox name syntax 0x800CCC6F SMTP 554 TRANSACT FAILED - Transaction failed 0x800CCC78 SMTP REJECTED SENDER - Unknown sender *This is caused by having the incorrect e-mail address in the 'Reply To' field 0x800CCC79 SMTP REJECTED RECIPIENTS - Server rejected recipients 0x800CCC7A SMTP NO SENDER - No sender address specified 0x800CCC7B SMTP NO RECIPIENTS - No recipients specified NNTP ERRORS 0x800CCCA0 NNTP RESPONSE ERROR - News server response error 0x800CCCA1 NNTP NEWSGROUPS FAILED - Newsgroup access failed 0x800CCCA2 NNTP LIST FAILED - LIST command to server failed 0x800CCCA3 NNTP LISTGROUP FAILED - Unable to display list 0x800CCCA4 NNTP GROUP FAILED - Unable to open group 0x800CCCA5 NNTP GROUP NOTFOUND - Group not on server 0x800CCCA6 NNTP ARTICLE FAILED - Message not on server 0x800CCCA7 NNTP HEAD FAILED - Message header not found 0x800CCCA8 NNTP BODY FAILED - Message body not found 0x800CCCA9 NNTP POST FAILED - Unable to post to server 0x800CCCAA NNTP NEXT FAILED - Unable to open next message 0x800CCCAB NNTP DATE FAILED - Unable to display date 0x800CCCAC NNTP HEADERS FAILED - Unable to display headers 0x800CCCAD NNTP XHDR FAILED - Unable to display MIME headers 0x800CCCAE NNTP INVALID USERPASS - Invalid username or password RAS/DUN ERRORS 0x800CCCC2 RAS NOT INSTALLED - RAS/DUN not installed 0x800CCCC3 RAS PROCS NOT FOUND - RAS/DUN process not found 0x800CCCC4 RAS ERROR - RAS/DUN error returned 0x800CCCC5 RAS INVALID CONNECTOID - Connectoid damaged or missing 0x800CCCC6 RAS GET DIAL PARAMS - Error getting dial settings WINSOCK ERRORS 0x800CCC40 WINSOCK WSASYSNOTREADY - Network subsystem is unusable 0x800CCC41 WINSOCK WSAVERNOTSUPPORTED - Windows Sockets cannot support this application 0x800CCC42 WINSOCK WSAEPROCLIM 0x800CCC43 WINSOCK WSAEFAULT - Bad address 0x800CCC44 WINSOCK FAILED WSASTARTUP - Unable to load Windows Sockets 0x800CCC45 WINSOCK WSAEINPROGRESS - Operation now in progress *This error appears if a Windows Sockets API is called while a blocking function is in progress IMAP ERRORS 0x800CCCD1 IMAP LOGINFAILURE - Login failed 0x800CCCD2 IMAP TAGGED NO RESPONSE - Message tagged 0x800CCCD3 IMAP BAD RESPONSE - Invalid response to request 0x800CCCD4 IMAP SVR SYNTAXERR - Syntax error 0x800CCCD5 IMAP NOTIMAPSERVER - Not an IMAP server 0x800CCCD6 IMAP BUFFER OVERFLOW - Buffer limit exceeded 0x800CCCD7 IMAP RECVR ERROR - Recovery error 0x800CCCD8 IMAP INCOMPLETE LINE - Incomplete data 0x800CCCD9 IMAP CONNECTION REFUSED - Connection not allowed 0x800CCCDA IMAP UNRECOGNISED RESP - Unknown response 0x800CCCDB IMAP CHANGEDUID - User ID has changed 0x800CCCDC IMAP UIDORDER - User ID command failed 0x800CCCDD IMAP UNSOLICITED BYE - Unexpected disconnect 0x800CCCDE IMAP IMPROPER SVRSTATE - Invalid server state 0x800CCCDF IMAP AUTH NOT POSSIBLE - Unable to authorize client 0x800CCCE0 IMAP OUT OF AUTH METHODS - No more authorization types